Marvel: 2010-10-10 - Crazy and Creepy
It is very late. The news cast earlier day already aired a number of times about Iron Man verse Mallen. Tony has been up for over 24 hours and has returned from visiting Houston, Texas one last time to pick up Pete and to arrest Maya. Of course, him and Maya secretly decided to stay in contact, she is going to help him with the next Iron Man armor. Why does he trust her? Even Tony can't really say. Still, that is not the current issue. It is more the fact the lights keep flickering, and Tony soon bursts into Kinetic's Quarters. "I'm gooooooing insane! Stoooooooop it!" Yep, mental breakdown anyone? Ethan saw the news cast quite a few times and wanted to talk to Captain America about it. But since Cap was off doing some SHIELD thing, Ethan was just moping on his own. He'd gone out and done some superheroics, lost track of time, and was now back at the mansion. He was taking a shower when the lights started flickering. Figuring it was either Tony or Clint doing something in a lab, he ignored it. He was just stepping back into his room, towel around his waist, when Tony bursts in. "Mr. Stark?!" he yelps, quickly covering himself with his hands even if he's already got a towel on. "What the hell?!" he follows it up, going red. "What are you doing?! This is a crisis!" The lights go off. And Tony then starts cursing, "Back on damn you! Back on I say!" The lights really do back on. "I can heaaar them! They aren't real though...I could hear the Iron Man suit, but that's....I thought that was neat, but this, it is like millions of voices in my head!" Tony looks rough. He had to fly to Texas on his drunkeness, work through his hangover, and has been awake for over 24 hours (likely almost 48 hours to be more exact). He has deep pockets under his eyes, looks on the pale side and is twitchy. "I need a drink." "I was taking a shower!" Ethan replies, going a bit redder. He blinks as the lights go off and then come on as Tony tells them to. "Dude...voice activated lights?" the psion asks no one in particular. Comments about voices have him frowning. He performs a quick check of the surrounding area with telepathy, spatial awareness, and his ability to sense other psionics. Not finding any, the blond just gives Tony a look. "Who?" he asks. Frowning at the man's condition, Ethan shakes his head. "Sounds almost like you've had a lot to drink already..." "Not since...last night! I drank last night! Oh gawd, I need a drink." Tony glares at the lights. "I can tell you have your PDA in your tote, and your comlink is resting on your dresser," he says this while looking at you. "Ugh! I'm like that British guy! Not Pete, the oooooother one!" He means Rune, but tries not to say it, cause he promised not to blab it, but whatever. "I did not predict it to this extent. I only had so many hours to work on it to lower the danger level and promote more useful enhancements." Ethan just looks confused, glancing at the tote and dresser when they're mentioned. For a moment, he's wondering if Tony has a camera in his room. Vaguely creeped out, Ethan tightens the hold on his towel. "Mr. Stark, calm down!" he urges. "And I don't have any booze in here so if you want a drink all I have is soda, water, and Yohoo," he says. "What's going on?" Tony puts his hands on either side of his head, "It's going to explode!" His eyes are really wide, but he then blinks. "No booze?" He frowns. "My lab...but I don't want to go down there. I tried and I was chased out. Everything was activating and all that information. It was making me dizzy." He groans and walks over to your bed to have a seat before he leans forward in pain. "A serum, I had myself injected with it. The side-effects...I expected some of them, but not to this extent. It's like my head is splitting open. I didn't have any choice, then again, I edit it because I thought it might save my life anyway..." Ethan frowns as he watches Tony. "Yeah, I'm too young to drink, remember. Just eighteen," he remarks. Frowning deeper at how Tony's acting, the psion frowns. "You sound like I did when my telepathy first manifested..." he trails off. "I've got some painkillers if you think they'll help," he offers softly. Tony cheers up at the mention of painkillers, "Will they put me to sleep?" He really needs the sleep! "I just want the noise to stop so I can sleep, I am so tired," he admits. "The formula keeps running round and round my head, along with all the noise. It just won't shut up. My brain that is." That still doesn't make sense, then again, Tony is beyond exhausted and at his limit. "With everything going on...the company, my heart, Extermis, Mallen's death...I don't know what to think anymore! I have all these ideas in my head now that I couldn't seem able to complete before. It all makes sense now, but it doesn't make sense how it makes sense!" Completely crazzzzzy! "Uhhh..." Ethan trails off, walking over to his dresser. He pulls open a drawer and digs around inside. A few bottles of normal headache medication are taken out then three perscriptions for stronger stuff. Ethan frowns as he reads the labels. "Not sure," he says. They've never put him to sleep. "I...can try to make you sleep uhh..." he taps his head. "But I know how much you hate even the suggestion of someone in your head," he says. The teen just looks confused at all the babbling. "I have no clue what most of that means..." "It hurts my head too." Tony then holds out a hand for the painkillers. He isn't much into drugs really, never was. Liquor was his curse, but he is too afraid to enter his lab right now, and he doesn't want Jarvis to see him like this by entering the kitchen and rooting through it for Jarvis' wine. His hand is shaking slightly. Messed up is an understatement. "Let's not tell Cap, right? I'll be fine, just...need some sleep." And a mental evaulation. Ethan floats a few of the stronger, non-prescription painkillers over to Tony's waiting hand. He pauses at the mention of not telling Cap. He seems troubled by the idea. "If you don't think the pills will work, I can always use my powers to knock you out for awhile," he re-offers. "No..no! I'm not sure what you would see in there!" Tony moves to take the pills, to swollow them dry. He coughs after doing so. "What do you see in there anyway?" He coughs again, the pills didn't go down smoothly. He really wishes he had a drink right now. Ethan jumps and then frowns. "At the moment, nothing really. I'm picking up some babbling when you think too loudly but I mostly try to stay out of other people's heads telepathically. Bad enough I can't not be in there telekinetically." A pause and Tony is silent for a while. A blink later after staring, "Wow, and I thought I was suddenly creepy. Do I even want to know what you mean by inside my head telekinetically?" He gives you one hell of a weird look! Poor Kinetic. "It isn't often someone breaks my brain...but you seem able to do just that. It's an amazingly frightening ability." Ethan sighs, looking away a moment. "My spatial awareness. It gives me info on my surroundings, even things inside other things. It's how I sensed your heart and all that," he explains. "It doesn't have an off switch. So yeah, I can sorta see and feel your brain, blood, bones, skin, hair, and everything else..." he trails off, shaking his head. "And if it sounds creepy, try living with it," the teen frowns. "Go ahead and use my bed," he offers, telekinetically pulling his com and PDA over. "I'll find a couch to nap on..." he trails off, heading for the door. And yes, he seems to have completely forgotten he's naked except for a towel. "Wow, sucky!" Tony then shakes his head, "Wait!" He then starts laughing as you leave. He has a room here, and the fact you left in a towel is comical. But since you left, Tony does end up passing out in your bed. Shoes and all. The messed up guy.